The complexity of avionics systems has increased greatly over the years. With the increase in integration of complex avionics systems on common avionics buses (i.e., MIL-STD-1550, ARINC-429, MIL-STD-1773), the need has arisen to control the various systems from a common location. At the present time, this common control is accomplished through a control data unit (CDU), a flight management system (FMS), or other types of avionics suite controllers. Due to the available real estate in an aircraft cockpit, the CDU/FMS user interface device is frequently not located in the most convenient position or location for some pilots. Therefore, in order to control the avionics suite, these pilots'work loads are increased by the location of the avionics suite controller user interface device.